Precure Spectrum Heart!
by TeamSpectrumHeart
Summary: Kesshou Nijikawa is just an average girl with a strong sense of justice, a heart of gold, generosity beyond limits, but a short temper, making her jump into things without thinking it over. As Cream, a fairy from the secret land of the Prism Flower came to Earth to find the Precure, she finds herself with Kesshou, who later turns into Cure Hope, to fight the darkness in ones heart!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is probably the most cheesiest thing you have ever read, but heck, it can't be a story without drama! :3 _  
_Enjoy! (This will be edited soon, so don't frit!)_

_EDIT: There are some character names to be changed, so if anyone has a suggestion for a replacement of the name "Aya", please let me know!_

**Chapter 1: Wh-WHAAATTT?! NO WAY! I'm the legendary Precure? **

Part 1: The Sparkling Encounter! 

_*poke poke*_ "Ehhrr...Whaaaat? I'm sleeping" She stirred. "Wake up already! Or I'll pour a bucket of water over you, Kesshou!" Said Aya. "Go ahead, it'll be you who will be getting the yelling, Aya-nee chan.. Besides, I'll be getting a ready to go bath" Replied the ever-so-cheeky Kesshou, who was now half awake due to their conversation. "Oh REALLY? Would you like to go to the store drenched in freezing cold water? Hmm? Oka-san is sick and she can't get em' so you have to WAKE UP!" Yelled Aya, now annoyed. "OH! THE STORE! IT OPENS IN HALF AN HOUR! THE RUSH...!" Kesshou's voice faded as she literally jumped out of bed, half ran, half staggered her way to the bathroom door, and instead walked straight into a wall and fell backwards.

"Oww...!" She cried. _*face palm*_ Aya was officially fed up with Kesshou and picked up her sister and dragged her into the bathroom "H-Hey! Onee-chan! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kesshou. "What does it look like genius? Hurry up and stop goofing around!" Aya said as she gave her final tug into pulling Kesshou into the bathroom "Alright, Alright! Geez" Kesshou stuck her tongue out at Aya, and Aya just rolled her eyes. "Just get ready..." She said as she walked away. "Hehe ... Again ... Why am I on the bathroom floor?.. Oh yeah, THE STORE!" As she recalled, and she got up took a quick shower, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and ran out the door, halfway to the store, she forgot something very important. "...Wait ...Where's my wallet? ... AAAAGGGHHH! I FORGOT MY WALLET! _*face palm*_ Dang it ..."

She began the walk back home when she heard a faint shout "Puuurrrriiikkkyyyyuuuaaa...!". Kesshou looked up and saw a cream colored... Plush? "Huh, someone must be really upset they threw their doll that high up!" She thought. Kesshou decided to ignore it and turned around to head back home, until it hit her, literally. "WAAAAHHH! WATCH OUT~KURI!" It yelled. "Hm? I think I'm hearing things...Must be due to Aya-nee chan's yelling this morning... _*sigh*_ I doubt my life will ever change. Same boring thing-.."_ -WHOOSSH—_Something flew by her, "The plush... Why does it look like a rabbit.. ?" Kesshou thought. Quickly thinking, Kesshou cupped her hands and grabbed the plush before it hit the ground. "Ahhh!" It yelled. "Gotcha!" And with that said, Kesshou and the little plush looked at each other, eye-to-eye for the first time, and there was a moment, everything was still and there was a spark between the both of them...

_**~End of Part 1**_

Thank you for reading guys! Sorry for my sucky story and all.. With it's pathetic drama.. XD

Anyways, as I said before, it will be edited soon! By my buddies, so don't worry :D

**Creator: Admin **

**Editor: *Still pending**

**Partner/Assistant: *Still pending**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Continued from Chapter 1, Part 1_

Part 2: Dear My Friend

_"Ahhh!" It yelled. "Gotcha!" And with that said, Kesshou and the little plush looked at each other, eye-to-eye for the first time, and there was a moment, everything was still and there was a spark between the both of them.._

The moment was short lived as Kesshou tripped over a rock and *_KER-PLUNCK!_* face planted onto the ground while still holding the plush high in her hands above her head "H-Hey little guy...You okay?" Kesshou asked weakly. "Um, thank you very much for saving me..._~kuri._ But I think that I should probably be the one asking that.._~kuri_" Said the plush. "I'm ... Fine, thanks ... Wait... NEITHER PLUSHIES OR RABBITS TALK! WAHH" Kesshou almost immediately backed away putting down the plush, wearing the most surprised look ever since the day she was given a cell phone then realizing that it doesn't work, and it was just a candy box. "Umm, I'm not a rabbit or a plushie _~kuri_. My name is Cream, what's yours? _~ kuri"_

"My.. Name is Kesshou Nijikawa..."Kesshou said. _(It feels weird talking to something like Cream, but SHE'S SO CUTE!..)_ She thought. "Kesshou, do you know where I can find the legendary Precure?" ... "Wait. Precure?! I know them alright, I'm a big fan of them and I've always, ALWAYS looked up to them, but I'm sorry, I don't know their whereabouts" Said Kesshou. "Well, that's not really what I meant but alright, I'll leave you alone now then _~ kuri_ ... " Said Cream. Although they said they'd leave, they didn't. They just stood there in awkward silence. "Um alright then, I'll get going now too, I have to do some shopping.." Still standing there, Cream decided to break the silence. "Um, if it's alright, is it okay if I come along with you? I don't know where to go.." Cream asked. "Sure, no problem, just keep it down when we get there." She replied with a wink and a smile. Cream replied to Kesshou's kindness with another warm-hearted smile. Kesshou picked Cream up and gently put her on her shoulders, the small plushie sized creature asked Kesshou to tell a bit about herself.

"As you know, my name is Kesshou Nijikawa, I'm 13 years old, my birthday is on January 1st 2000, and I'm in the 7th grade at my middle school. My parents are divorced so I live with my mom. I'm originally born in Canada, then I came to Japan because my parents were originally Japanese but my grandparents were also Indian and...Yeah it's a very twisted background. So Cream, where are you from, and why did you come to Japan? And how come you are looking for the Precure?" "Well, my story is also pretty complicated..." As Cream started, Kesshou listened intently, she loved stories, but no one really had the time to sit down and tell her a story except her grandma, but since she was travelling so much she couldn't really talk to them that often. "...And I'm looking for the Precure because my world and your world are about to fall apart because the darkness are going to take over.. Or at least they are trying, but their efforts are working and-" "WAIT, WAIT, HOLD ON. DID YOU JUST SAY OUR WORLDS ARE ABOUT TO FALL APART?! WHAAAT?" Kesshou exclaimed. "It's true, that's why I'm here.." Said Cream. "No way.. " Kesshou looks away, a bit sad.. "Cream! Listen! I'll help you find the Precure! I won't and simply CAN'T stand to see anyone sad, and I will not let our worlds fall apart!" Kesshou stated, and with that, Cream's soft caramel eyes grew a spark of hope. _(Maybe there are still kind people around even if they aren't a Precure, maybe there is still a chance ..)_

**_~End of Part 2_**

Man, I fail at spacing these things -_- I need it to be edited, we'll work on it later!

Thanks for reading! :D

**~TeamSpectrumHeart**


End file.
